Shadowed Heart
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Miaka is a vampiress who preys mostly on men, but sometimes others. What happens when she has met her match? This is one person who she could never harm, not even if her secret or her undead life depended on it.


Miaka woke up, shortly after midnight. She awoke to the dimly lit room of hers, containing no more light than a few candle stubs lit, some of their flames having gone out.  
  
She looked around, and felt a stabbing pain within her. "It's time to feast again....." she grumbled beneath her breath. She wasted no time in getting up, brushing back her long, flowing chocolate hair, her eyes glistening in the candle light, as she slipped on her velvet skirt and peasant top with long, flowing sleeves, both of which were black, as her heels were, matching her undaunting personality.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked out into the cold streets of night, but to her, it felt perfectly fine outside. She was continuing her nightly ritual-going out into the night, silently praying on her victims. Most of them, being men, were easily enchanted by her long flowing hair, and her shimmering eyes which had a highly unusual violet glow to them. You'd think it would bother her, and it did, only in the fact that it was one less person in the world to feast upon.  
  
She quickly caught sight of a tall, nicely build man, in his mid twenties, with long, perfectly cared for, black hair. She licked her lips hungrily. "Perfect timing." she said to herself, leaping from the fence post she once rested on. The man jumped back in suprise. "Who's there?!" he called, pulling out a rather long dagger.  
  
She slowly stepped out of the shadows. "You'd kill a beautiful girl, such as myself, for wanting to take a midnight strole?" she playfully pouted, staring into his deep green eyes, catching his attention and making him focus it on her. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Nno....I wouldn't. ..." he said, stuttering and attempting to sheath his weapon, but missing several times until he finally slid the dagger down.  
  
She laughed sweetly. 'He's already mine.' she thought. She stepped closer to him, as he did her.  
  
"So what is a beautiful girl such as yourself doing in an abandoned park after midnight?" he asked.  
  
"As I have already said, I couldn't sleep, so I descided to take a midnight strole." she smiled hungrily. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm just getting off from work." he said as they began to walk back towards his apartment.  
  
"Oh? May I ask where you work?" she said, her eye spakrling under the moonlight.  
  
He smiled. "I work at the restuarant down the street." he said, pointing towards the direction.  
  
"Oh..interesting." she smiled. 'I can't wait to get out of the light of these street lamps!' her mind screamed. 'I'm about to give in at any time, and I don't need that....' She stiffened, trying to re-gain composure.  
  
"Thank you for honoring me with your company." he said, just as they stepped up to a shadowed apartment complex's conrner.  
  
'That's it!' her mind finally broke. "The pleasure...." she started to say, eyes now glowing a deep purple, and she exposed her fangs in a sweet smile. "...was all mine."  
  
"W-what are you?!" he aksed fearfully. He began trembling as he stepped several steps back, tripping on an uneveness in the concrete, and landing directly below.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." she smirked, leaning in, acting if she was going to kiss him, but just as she was just centimeters away from her lips meeting his, she bit him on his collar bone, devouring every remaining ounce of energy, every ounce of that sweet tasting life substance-blood. He let out a pain-filled cry as if he were asking for help as she did so.  
  
"Now, that wasn't at all painful, was it?" he asked to the now dead man as his body fell to the ground. What was once perfectly proportioned was now in shriveled-up nothingness. His body unrecognizable by anyone who once new him.  
  
She smiled as she walked back happily to her room, satisfied, yes, but for how long?  
  
"I hate letting 'it' control me..." she sighed, laying in the candle light. "I hate what has become of me, but there is nothing more that I can do." she said, wiping away a single droplet of blood that had dripped from her long fang. "No...., nothing at all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued 


End file.
